


Late Nights [Prussia/Gilbert Beilschmidt]

by Zuliet



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuliet/pseuds/Zuliet





	Late Nights [Prussia/Gilbert Beilschmidt]

Clicking was heard from the living room of the apartment, Gilbert groaned as his red eyes stared at the clock. 

1:00 AM stared him in the face. He sighed, sitting up and placing his pale feet on the carpet. This was getting ridiculous. This was the third night this week you were up passed eleven, and Gilbert couldn’t sleep because all he could hear was the infernal clicking of your laptop keys. The albino pushed himself off the bed, and made his way towards the door. He muttered curses as he tripped over things, but eventually made it to the hallway. From just beyond the hall, the Prussian could still hear the continuous clicking of your keyboard.

“Almost done, and then bed,” he heard you mutter from where your form sat on the couch, your knees to your chest and your laptop on them. He yawned loudly, and stretched which startled you to turn around. 

“Frau,” said Gilbert, rolling his r like a purring cat. “It’s unawesomely late, don’t you think?” You rolled your eyes,

“I’m almost done, Gil, I swear. Just two more paragraphs!” You went back to typing, but noise went straight through Gilbert’s head. He couldn’t take it! So he went over, took the laptop from your hands and set it on the coffee table. “Hey! Gil! I need that! That paper is due in two days! And I still have to review it and – ” You stopped when the Prussian pressed his lips to yours. You felt your face heat up as he sat down, still kissing you, and pulled you into his lap.

“Nein,” he said in a breathy voice. “Vhat you need iz zome sleep – und to kussen zhe awesome me. You still have plenty of time for zhat paper. Just do it tomorrow – I’m tired of hearing your stupid computer keys. Zhe sound iz zo unawesome.” You rolled your eyes once more, but leaned down to kiss him again. Pulling away, Gilbert nuzzled his face in the crook of your neck. You chuckled, your face heating up, as his breath blew against your neck and sent shivers down your spine. 

“Come on, lover boy,” you mumbled tiredly, lightly tapping his thigh. “Let’s go to bed.” Humming in amusement, Gilbert picked you up and carried you bridal style to the bedroom. Gilbert placed you on the floor, then climbed back into bed while you changed into pajamas. As soon as you crawled in next to him, he grabbed your waist and pulled you to his chest. You squeaked in surprise, and once again he put his face in the crook of your neck.

“Sleeping is much more awesome vhen you’re in bed next to zhe awesome me,” muttered the Prussian tiredly. You chuckled, heavy sleepiness falling over you as well. “Ich liebe dich, Frau Beilschimdt.” Your heart soared, you loved hearing him call you that. Even if you had only been married for a few weeks by this point,

“Ich liebe dich auch, Herr Beilschimdt,” you muttered back, and then drifted off into sleep.

The next morning you checked on your laptop. The battery had died, but, the only that saved Gil’s ass, was auto-save in Microsoft Word.

 

~


End file.
